If The Ship's Helm Could Talk
by MoreRoses
Summary: What if, Jack Sparrow didn't arrive at Port Royal alone? What if he had with him, an impatient, fowl mouth pirate woman named Aria. How much would events be altered? implied/slight Jack/OC William/OC
1. Chapter 1

If The Crows Nest Could Talk

It was sunset, and a figure could be seen running across the main deck of a currently docked ship on the coast of Tortuga. It was apparent they were securing cannons, and then quickly untying the mast. The ship was small, nothing fancy or anything, but still large enough to be considered a ship. The figure had long, curly blonde hair that reached the middle of their back, with cloudy grey-blue eyes that kept peering over the side of the ship cautiously.

From the face it could be easily seen that the figure was a female. Although she was dressed in men's attire, consisting of dark brown pants tucked inside black leather boots, and a puffy, off-white and whiskey stained shirt, with a bright red sash tied around the waist, creating a more feminine figure.

Shouts broke the silence which had before only been disturbed by the figures panting, and the waves hitting the sides of the ship. The figure immediately stood strait, and it could clearly be seen that a small group of drunken pirates were running, or stumbling towards the ship.

Laughing loudly, the woman ran up the stairs and to the helm, and steered the boat which had already begun to sail from the docks, out towards the see. The boat may have been small, but it was clearly built for speed since it was small width wise, and made of a light weight wood.

From the docks you could clearly hear the drunken pirate call out to the woman, thought slurred, he kept shouting, "I swear to Calypso, you will pay for this Aria!"

"Yes captain, because I have never been told that before, you drunken lecher!" she called back with a large smile on her tanned, lightly freckled face as she stood proudly at the helm. Now that she had her ship, it was time to get her hands on something to use it for.

"Ok, this is a ship, ships have to have ropes." I murmured to myself as I looked around the deck for a rope to secure the helm so I could check my map and compass to see, just where I was going. The sun had risen to its highest point, and glared down at me as I talked to myself.

As I looked around, my hair continued to get blown into my face leaving me frustrated as I kept tossing it over my shoulder, not to mention the moist air left it a frizzy mess of tangles. I was used to this, but it still irked me that it wouldn't just cooperate with orders.

"Ah ha!" I finally found my rope, I happily secured it to the helm, and sat down on the forecastle deck, plotting the coordinates, and checking to see just where the hell I was headed.

"Hm, well I must say I haven't been to Port Royal in, well it appears I have never been there. This might prove to be interesting." I folded the map up and shoved it down my shirt, and underneath the bandages used to secure my breasts, or at least, what were supposed to be my breasts. As a young teenager I had been envious of the whores who walked around with fully developed chests, but when I took off on my own and joined the life or piracy, I learned to appreciate not having a large bosom to get in the way. Once the map was secured, I tucked my compass into my belt, sneaking a fond look at my sword, as I walked over to the side of the ship and gazed down at the ocean waters.

The wind had made the water choppy, and large waves barreled against the side of the ship, as though trying to submerge my newly acquired vessel. I smirked in triumph fully knowing that my ship could easily withstand nearly anything the ocean could throw at it.

Sadly, my arrogance was not rewarded. The creaking, and water that I had been hearing all night, I quickly discovered wasn't in my mind. I ran down to the hold, and saw that water had been pouring in to the point where it reached the top step.

"Dammit! I must have hit the docks when I was hurrying out of Tortuga! Bloody piece of crap ship!"

Thought the boat was fast, in order to make it fast it needed a lightweight wood, which meant not as strong, meaning you had to be very careful whilst maneuvering it because it you scratched it the wrong way, bam! Leakage and enough damage to sink a ship in the middle of the ocean with no help in sight. Fantastic.

"Great, just bloody great. I knew I should have taken the other ship! But no, I just had to be picky and choose the one with the red flag, and that was loaded with whiskey. Great, now I'm going to die, and I'm not even going to be able to die drunk since all the booze was in the helm.

"Did I hear somebody say booze?" I heard a loud, male voice call from the side of the ship.

I ran over and peered out, then looked down, and saw a small boat with a pathetic litte mast, and what looked like a fellow, unhappy pirate sitting inside peering up with hope in his eyes.

"Aye, you did! But sadly, the booze is gone and I'm sinking. Wanna give a stranded girl a lift?" I called down to him, hoping I wouldn't have to die just yet.

"But of course love, I wouldn't be able to live with my self if I let a lovely creature such as yourself die stranded out here. On land though, it's another story."

"I think the sun has gotten to ya! But thanks mate!" I jumped up onto the railing, and dove down into the cold ocean water.

I swam up gasping for air as the waves kept pushing me down. But I swam towards the rope he had tosses over the side for me, and held on for dear life.

"Hang on love!" he yelled, as he began to pull me up the side of the ship.

Finally I was on deck, and I sat on my knees, coughing up sea water, and pulling back my hair.

"Here you go, I find this cures the pain in the heart after losing a ship." In his hand was a bottle of murky liquid which I snatched from him and drank. The rum slid down my throat and quenched my thirst.

"Thanks, but since that's not my ship I will just fine." I stood up and wrapped my arms around my body, as I shivered. The water had been freezing, and when I crashed through it I felt as thought I had been pierced with a hundred knives. And the wind was not being kind, as it hit me with its coldest breeze.

"There are clothes in the forecastle, get dried off. Then we can get familiarized, savvy?" he said, with a slight slur in his voice which allowed me to feel a bond with him. We drank till we were buzzed, but sober enough to sail. My kind of pirate.

"Aye, sounds good."

I went down below deck, and searched through some trunks until I found one with clothes.

I changed into some tan pants, rather like the ones I had been wearing, but they were a lighter material that breathed better, much more suitable for working under the hot sun. And to go with them, a clean white cotton top, with a small triangular slit on the chest that when I put it on you could see the top of the bandages.

I had rung out my sash, and retied it around my hips, hiding my figure, but still holding down the shirt so it wouldn't fly up. I had lost a boot in the water, so I slid on some dark brown leather boots. I used a leather strap to secure my hair into a braid. I didn't quite feel like heading up just yet, so I sifted around more to find other items. I found a nice brass ring with a large turquoise stone, and a hat which closely resembled the one the pirate who rescued me had been wearing. Not being one for hats I tossed it over my shoulder and head back up to the deck, and walked over to the pirate.

"The names Aria, care to tell me yours?" I said off handedly, not actually caring what his name was, I was more concerned about being able to trust him. Though I had a feeling that I could.

"I, am the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, I assume you've heard of my work?"

"not that I recall. And some captain you are, you have no ship, and no crew, not to mention I have never heard of you."

He puffed out his chest and looked as though he were to make an argument, but instead resigned to pouting, and walking to the helm and steering the ship, giving me the silent treatment.

"well, this will be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

"You bloody idiot! Have you been drinking salt water and not telling me!" I found myself yelling as I angrily followed the eccentric pirate know as "captain" Jack Sparrow around the main deck.

"We couldn't just head towards the nearest port, no! We just had to bloody go the opposite direction towards Tortuga. Well mister oh so brilliant pirate, did you know it's a five day trip, and we have no food!" I yelled, my hands in the air balled into fists as I resisted the urge to strangle him.

Finally he whipped around, an irritated look in his usually blank, dreamy eyes. He walked right up to me, barely half a foot between us, his breath reeked, and the stench of rum, blood, filth, and salt filled my nostrils. He did that little thing with his hands where he pressed his thumb and pointer finger together while the rest were held upright, and he said, "listen love, whilst I'm sure there are many young lads who would love to put up with your nagging, deafening voice just to look at you for a spell, I wouldn't. In fact," his eye twitched, and his voice got huskier, "I am this close to killing myself! That, or tying you up, gagging you, and dumping you on the next ship I see! Savy?"

I looked at him for a minute, opened my mouth to reply, but couldn't think of anything witty to reply back, and closed it. Finally, I glared, grunted, turned around and locked myself in the captains cabin.

The next five days were spent with much drinking, arguing, and a few, well, occurrences that were never to be spoken of off the ship. Ever.

But alas, we reached Tortuga safely.

"Careful love, a pretty lass such as yourself should stick with somebody who knows their way around." Jack whispered, cocky as ever as he slipped an arm over my shoulders, guiding me off our small ship which I had learned to despise.

"But jack, I." he cut me off and I rolled my eyes, deciding he should find out for himself.

"Aria! My little vixen! Where have you been these past few days?" a woman, one of the whores called out and sauntered over, eyeing Jacks arm suspiciously.

"Ginger! I was traveling, and my ship started sinking, this drunk right here saved me."

"Ah, wouldn't want my little girl to get hurt out there. I remember when you came only up to my hip, you were such a cute little babe running around Tortuga." She said, smirking at my reddened cheeks.

I looked over to Jack to see him looking thoroughly confused. I laughed and explained.

"I grew up here, my father owned a tavern and my mother was, well, an entrepreneur of sorts." I said watching jacks confused face turn into one of understanding.

"I see, well then, lets get some drinks, and head back to the ship."

"Aye aye, 'captain'" I said mockingly. I waved goodbye to ginger as jack and I strolled to the nearest tavern, his arm still on my shoulder, I not particularly caring enough to shove it off.

We got drinks alright. And more drinks, then more, and eventually, we were stumbling around clumsily attempting to find our boat.

"Which one is it!" I hissed, tripping over a rock and grabbing jacks belt to hold myself up.

"I don't know, they all look alike! And if you wanted my pants off, all you had to do was say so love." He said drunkenly, as I slapped him, somewhere.

"That wont happen again. There! That squalid little thing looks like the ship!"

"You sure?"

"Are you calling me stupid? Yes! It has to be!"

"Fine!" we crept along the dock laughing quietly to ourselves, and not quite sure why.

"Hey! Get away from my boat thieves!" a voice called from the distance.

"Now where have I heard that before?" I said to myself, growling.

"Get in!" I felt a strong tug on my arm and fell into what I assumed was the main deck as I heard jack fumbling around with ropes and oars.

"Oars?" I slowly sat up, regretting it as I felt a wave of dizziness over come me, as I leaned over the side the boat and threw up.

I looked and we were sailing rapidly from the dock, and I turned around to look at jack, then the rest of the boat.

"This is one tiny ship." I said, before I finally passed out.

When I awoke, jack was mumbling incoherently to himself, and my pants felt wet. 'for the love of calypso, it had better not be that time of month!' I looked around, wincing as my eyes met the glaring sun, and noticed I was surrounded by water, and that all my clothes were soaked.

"What the hell happened jack?" I said, my words slightly slurred as a yawn escaped my lips.

"Not important! You try to scoop out the water, ill try to get us to land before we, well, sink, as it were."

"Have I told you, that you are insane?"

"Yes, yes you have. And all complaints can be filed with Mr. shark. Any objections?"

"None that I can throw at you." I hissed, using the bucket he had kicked over to me to scoop out the water.

"Very good!"

So he did, well, I'm not quite sure what he was doing, as I scooped out water as quickly as I could. When suddenly I felt a chill crawl up my spine. I turned around and gasped, hanging from a rock extending from a cliff, were the skeletons of brave, or stupid pirates hanging from tattered rope. One wore a sign saying, Pirates, beware. I put my hand over my heart as Jack took off his hat and saluted.

"Those poor men." I said to myself.

"Aye, the world isn't like it used to be. But, if it weren't for the chance of possible death around every corner, it wouldn't be nearly as exciting, eh?" he said.

I rolled my eyes, again, surprised how often I had been doing that since I had met him, and continued scooping out water, realizing quickly there was no point, as we began to sink even quicker.

Annoyed, I threw the bucket and followed jack up the mast, as we slowly made our way to the docks, many eyes on us.

"Well, lets raise some hell." I said, smirking as I watched the port, and noticed, 'not that much security. Perfect.'

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! IT SERIOUSLY HELPS! Lol, now what could Aria possibly be planning?


	3. Chapter 3

Jack and I stood at the top of the mast as the boat sank/glided into the port. I clumsily stepped onto the dock and grabbed onto Jacks arm for support. It was always odd stepping foot onto land after being on such a small boat for so long. I wasn't even sure as to why we headed towards port royal, there wasn't much to plunder, nor did it have amazing bars or taverns. I took it as a sign from calypso and didn't question the situation any further.

Jack and I sauntered onto the dock and almost made it home free when a nasal voice called out to us. Jack turned around, and I merely looked tiredly over my shoulder. Who was this, and why were they in my way of getting food and possibly a new sword?

"It costs a shilling to leave your boat at the docks!" the man said, the little boy at his side watching carefully, looking at Jack and I wearily.

Jack and said man exchanged some quips and money, and after being deemed Mr. and Mrs. Smith (A/N I did not do that intentionally…..) we headed off towards town, where I promptly abandoned Jack and told him id meet up with him later, and wandered off into the crowds.

Nobody paid much attention to me, and as I passed a window in one of the nicer shops, I could see why. I was filthy, my hair was a mess, and my clothes were completely disheveled. This would not do, my mother would faint at the sight of me. So ducking into and alley way I attempted to fix up my appearance. I ran my fingers through my curly golden hair, wincing at every major knot I encountered, until it was less poufy, and had some of its shine restored. I tucked in my shirt, straitened out my pants, retied my bright red sash, and put on one of the gold rings I kept with me. The one I was wearing sent me back to when I was on my first ship, and I stole right under the captain's nose. Good times, good times. I rubbed my face on my sleeves and stood up straight, when I noticed a sign that led to a blacksmiths shop.

"Ah, perfect!" I ran up to the window, and climbed on top of a crate beneath it to peer inside. Nobody was there as far as I could tell, except for a rather fat man, who looked like he was asleep. The mule in the center snorted, and when the man didn't move at all I assumed it was safe enough to go in and, look around.

I slipped in through the door, looking around behind me to make sure I was unseen, and shut it silently behind me. My eyes glinted when I saw the swords and ran over.

They blades were sharper than the one on mine, and after some comparisons, slightly longer and the handles had leather wrapped around them for better grip.

"Well old friend, it's been fabulous knowing you, but I think its time you retired." I said to my sword, my eyes tearing up slightly over fond memories of harassing store owners, holding some mans daughter hostage as I tried to escape the house I had been caught in.

I stuck it under some hay and said a prayer for it to go into sword heaven, and slid my new sword into my scabbard.

I looked around for a place they hid their money; I was rather short on cash.

Sadly, none could be found so I ran out before anyone could show up and into the marketplace. Now that I had cleaned up a bit people looked at me, though their faces were more of disgust than anything else.

I saw a bread stand and meandered over, winking at the merchant as I picked a small roll and used my middle finger to slide it up my sleeve. He turned to help a nicely dressed man pick out some bread, and I slid two more rolls up my sleeve before buying a baguette. I had learned if u bought something instead of just lingering and walking away, they were less likely to call you out even if they saw you take something. And, I wasn't that cruel. The man was standing in the hot sun all day, he deserved a little something.

I swiped an apple from another place, and was about to get another when a soldier ran by, and I glimpsed at his sword, and was overcome with guilty. Poor swordy didn't deserve such a crappy ending. I couldn't just leave him there.

I buttoned up the bottoms of my sleeves so the rolls would be safe and ran back to the blacksmiths, though not before nearly being trampled to death by some over zealous soldiers.

"Stupid bloody morons, too important to look in their way and make sure nobody is there?" mumbled angrily to myself as I slipped into the sword place. I ran over to the area I buried my sword when somebody ran in.

I whipped around and put my hand on the hilt, until I saw who it was.

"Jack?"

"Aria! Anyone here?" he said, when he spied the old man.

"Don't worry; he's dead to the world." I said dismissively and I pulled out my old sword and slid it under my belt.

"Ah, I see."

"So are you the reason those soldiers were running around like idiots?"

"What do you think?"

"Ill take that as a yes." I looked and saw Jacks cuffs.

"What did you do?"

"Oh nothing. Just got arrested for saving some lass." He said, as he looked around for some way to break the chains. His eyes sparkled when he saw the thing the mule was attached to. I wasn't a blacksmith so I had no idea what it was called. Jack miraculously broke the chain and went to get his effects, when we heard somebody at the door.

We looked at each other, Jack hid himself and I dove into the hay.

I snuck a peek and watched for whoever it was. In walked a man, barely over twenty, with dark, chocolate hair and a small smile, as if off in dreamland. I couldn't help but smile childishly and bit my lip, the way I always did when I saw a guy I thought was very attractive. Sure, Jack was good looking too in his own special, bad boy kind of way, but he smelled. And not like most pirates, he was much worse. I had a thing for smells, if a person was ugly, but smelled good, I was happy. I remember the last guy I dated….i was interrupted when suddenly Jack stepped from the shadows with his sword pointed at the boy.

I gasped and stood up, they spoke quietly to each other until somehow the guy ended up with a sword in his hand.

"What is going on?" I asked, hands on my hips.

"Nothing love, just stay out of the way." Jack said, as I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest with a pout, as the guy looked at me shocked, and I winked. He swallowed shakily and looked away quickly.

'Aw, a sheltered one! How adorable!' I thought to myself, and sat down on a bench, and watched, as things really got interesting.

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! IT WILL MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER!


	4. Chapter 4

The two began to swing and strike, both quite skilled with swords. I knew it was best to stay out of the fight, so I began to inch towards the door, a swift exit would be the smartest thing to do. But alas, luck was not on my side, the mule which had been still for a few moments started walking again and nearly stepped on me, forcing me to fall backwards and hit my head.

"Shit!" I cursed, lightly touching the sore area I had hit.

I pushed myself up and ran to the door, and looked back and waved jack over, not seeing the other man. We both ran to the door, when a sword flew by Jacks head and was embedded in the door, preventing us from leaving. I hissed and whipped around to see the man, who will now be referred to as fluffy, standing there with a smirk, though one glance at me, and it faltered slightly, until he looked back Jack.

"Clever trick, but once again, you are between me, and my way out." Jack said, after feebly trying to remove the sword and stepping over to fluffy.

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the door as the two crossed blades once again. But this time, it was much more entertaining. At one point the two ended up in the rafters, giving me a few seconds to run to the window without having to worry about getting hit.

I pushed some crates up against the wall to reach for the window so I could climb out. I may be quite tall, but the window was still out of reach. Suddenly I heard a smash, and from my perch I turned and saw the fat man standing over jack with a broken bottle in hand, and a dazed expression. The pounding at the door that had been getting louder and louder ceased, when suddenly brute force hit it and the doors flew open. I took one last glance at fluffy, who had seen me, though was just standing there dumbfounded. I winked and hoisted myself up, broke the glass, and dove out head first. Which in when I think about it wasn't my best idea. I landed on my hands, tucked and rolled, but of course, hit the opposite wall.

"Bloody hell! Was I a murderer in a past life? Is that why I'm being tormented?" I said, slowly getting up, wincing as my headache worsened.

I hurt some shouts from inside and took off, running through all the back alleys and leaping over obstacles, when a large, imposing building caught my eye.

"Oh, how quaint. Hope they don't mind a late night visitor." I said, eyes gleaming. I wasn't much for violence, but I did have a small stealing problem. But I'm a pirate, its in the job description last time I checked.

I ran around to the side of the manor as stealthily as possible, crouching low when I came to windows. Finally, I found one slightly opened on the next floor up. There was a balcony and a balcony on the next one over with a tree whose branches were near enough to jump from. I climbed up as quickly as possible, and crawled out onto the branch that was in front of the balcony, unsteadily crouched, and leapt forward, into the balcony. But rather than celebrate I ran to the side, and jumped to the next balcony with the open window. Now it was time for a small celebration.

Once I finished I looked inside the room, it was large, with a huge oak bed, a changing screen, and other knick knacks. I heard two women talking behind the screen, and walked in, quietly as possible. They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't hear me. I assumed it was the maid helping the rich priss out of her fancy dress and couldn't help the bit of jealousy from swelling in the pit of my stomach.

I didn't let my guard down as I wandered through the halls, hiding in rooms whenever I heard voices. There were quite a few valuables and sliver pieces, but without a proper ship it was rather pointless in taking them. I unbuttoned my sleeve and took out the rolls I had taken and began to eat hungrily. I hadn't eaten in awhile and I was feeling the effects.

I stopped at a window and shuddered, the air was cold and I couldn't see any wind. The sky was dark and the moon was high in the sky. I squinted when I saw a dark shape in the distance, and immediately ducked at the sound of cannon fire. I took off right then and there; I didn't need the cannon ball to knock my head off to know this meant danger! Which meant it was time to either:

hide in the fetal position

take out my sword and slice some heads

scream in terror, find the handsome blacksmith guy and beg him to save me

Option c was clearly the most attractive choice, but since he seemed to have a deep dislike for pirates of any form, A seemed like the next best choice. But then again, I did have that tiny pit of pride I kept around for good luck to worry about, so even though it was against my better judgment and inner cowardice, I took out my sword and ran down the hallways until I reached the grand staircase at the entrance and saw the door blown open.

"Holy shit!" I cried out, only to hear a gasp from beside me, and saw some well to do debutante covering her mouth, definitely not dressed properly for the occasion. I couldn't just let her get killed so I rolled my eyes, grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hallway.

"Who are you?" she cried, ripping her arm from mine.

"Not important, what is important is that some pirates are running around, you are rich and pretty, I will leave the rest to your imagination." I said, still running, hoping she was keeping up ok.

"Aren't you a pirate?" she yelled back as we turned into a room.

"Yes, yes I am. But that doesn't mean these guys are my friends. Not all pirates like each other, in fact, we all pretty much despise each other." I said hotly, looking around.

The woman ran and grabbed a sword attached to a shield from the wall and pulled, successfully pulling down the entire piece.

"Why don't you just yell and give them our exact location?" I said, worried. I had upset a lot of pirates, and I mean a lot, so if these were one of the crews I sorta mislead or abandoned or stole from, then we were both in serious trouble.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" she cried.

We ran into another room and climbed into a closet of sorts, and held our breath. From the small crack I could see to pirates walk in, one short and fat, with quite thin hair, the other tall and scrawny, with an odd eye.

I could feel the girl next to me shaking and looked at her from the corner of my eye. She wasn't that bad looking, in fact; I looked quite inferior standing beside her. My wild curls that reflected the sum were untamed and frizzy; her hair had soft curls and was a light caramel color. Her skin was UN marred from long months in the sun and overall had a very classic look. I had always been fond of my looks and used them to my advantage, but this was not one of my shining moments.

"We know you're here poppet! Come out, we wont hurt ya!" the short one called out with a sickening grin on his face, and he and the other looked like they had a small argument.

"The gold, calls to us." He whispered, staring right at our hiding place, which I had thought was quite a brilliant one. Guess I was wrong, again.

The doors were yanked open, and the girl blurted out parlay and a bunch of old mumbo jumbo about the brethren court, which caused me to glance at her suspiciously, how did this land dweller know so much about the code?

The two men grabbed us and pulled us along, dragging us through the burning town with pirates everywhere destroying things and pillaging. I saw one of them get stabbed, and not die. My eyes grew two sizes bigger, as things finally made sense. I looked towards the port and saw black sails. This girl seemed capable and knew what she was doing, I on the other hand, was not about to get onto the black pearl, the most cursed ship in the ocean next two Davey Jones's ship!

So I lifted the tall mans hand from my arm and bit him, taking off into the crowds and behind some buildings, running without stopping. I was not the bravest pirate, but I also wasn't stupid. If that moronic rich girl wanted to die, then so be it.

I finally stopped running to catch my breath, which turned out to be a mistake because my damned conscience wasn't about to let me abandon the poor girl. I looked back and noticed it was getting quieter. I ran back as fast as I could, and saw I was too late. No more pirates, no more fire, no more screaming, no more girl. What had I done?

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

The feeling of guilt in the pit of my stomach was nearly unbearable, and even my logical half said that with her knowledge of the brethren court and of parlay she should be able to survive, I couldn't shake my guilt.

I wandered aimlessly in the streets, watching people rebuild and clean up, eyeing my attire suspiciously. But I couldn't just stand and watch, I needed to find Jack. As much as I didn't want to admit it, if I wished to get out of this calypso forsaken place, I needed his help. And of course, the first place I thought to look was the jail. After all after I left him he had been taken away by the military goons.

I asked a young child if he knew where this was and he eagerly told me precisely where it was. I patted him on the head and ran in the direction he pointed to. I used all my reserved stealth to sneak into what I thought would be a highly guarded prison. Which in the end turned out to have no soldiers guarding the prisoners. I smirked when I realized their incompetence.

I got closer and was confused to hear jack, talking to a dog?

I peaked around the corner, and there was Jack, trying to coax a dog to give him the keys. I suppose prison had that effect on a person.

"Jack?" I asked, walking out into room, looking around. It was a small area, with only a few cells, and next to jacks cell was an enormous hole in the wall. I smirked looking at his misfortune at his escape being a mere few feet away, teasing him.

"What are you smirking at?" he said gruffly.

"Oh nothing, aw, what a cute dog!" I exclaimed kneeling down as the dog padded over happily and sat as I scratched its ear.

"Aw, who's a good boy? You are! You are!" I cooed, oblivious to the looks jack was sending me.

"Care to get the keys love?" he said, bored.

"Hmm, I'm not sure if I should." I said, smiling at him, as the dog rolled over on his side. No, animals didn't all magically like me, but if you smile and act friendly near them, any animal will like you. It doesn't require any magical gift. And besides, I loved dogs. Cats on the other hand, annoying creatures.

"And why the hell not?" he asked, banging his head on the bars.

"I don't know. But I suppose I can do this one little thing." I reached for the keys and the dog snarled and stood up.

"Sorry puppy!" I said, reaching out to pet him, but he ran out.

I frowned, crossed my arms and yawned, the day's events finally catching up to me. so despite Jacks protests, I climbed into one of the other cells and curled up into a ball, as sleep engulfed me in its sweet embrace.

When I awoke, it was to voices. I sat up and stretched, then rubbed my eyes as though to force the sleep out of them. I looked around and saw jack right where I had left him, and sheltered boy!

I crawled over to here Jack talking about the black pearl, and my eyes widened.

"Why are we talking about the Pearl? I intervened.

"We are talking about it, you, are not." Jack said dismissively and I glared menacingly.

"The pirates took miss Elizabeth, and I thought you." Sheltered boy said, gawking as though I were a ghost.

"Yeah, but I ran off. Miss ah, Elizabeth went to go negotiate with the captain or something." I said, eyeing him.

"Ah, so you have found a girl mate." Jack said happily as I rolled my eyes.

"So will you help me or not?"

"What's in it for me?" Jack and I said at the same time.

"I can get you out of here." He said, looking around at the bars.

"You cant, the keys ran off." Jack mumbled.

"I made these cells." And then he went off into a ramble about leverage.

"What is your name?" Jack said suspiciously, wile I was just curious. Sheltered one was a little long, even if it was just in my head.

"William turner."

Something clicked in jacks twisted little mind, and next thing I knew we were running out stealthily, and Jack persuaded us to carry a canoe and walk under water. I was apprehensive at first, but the plan proved to be brilliant. We were walking on the ocean floor, breathing and talking.

"Now you know my name, but I don't know yours." William said, I assumed it was directed at me.

"Aria." I said, distracted as I was looking down into the water, watching as will stepped into a crab catcher thing. I wasn't a fisherman, so I didn't know the name of it.

We then were under the ship Jack intended on stealing, so we ditched the canoe and grabbed onto the rope, pulling ourselves up on deck.

We pulled out our swords and dried off as much as possible and ran around the the crow of soldiers tending to the ship.

"We are taking over this ship!" Jack cried out.

"Aye, avast!" William added, while I looked at him confused and he shrugged.

"So get your sorry asses of my new ship!" I yelled, winking at who I was assuming to be the captain.

The crew laughed and told us we couldn't, while Jack whipped out his pistol and say, "I'm Jack Sparrow."

I rolled my eyes and shifted my weight to my other foot; he was such an attention whore.

The crew had already done most of the work, so we simply needed to sabotage some of it, send the crew to the other ship, make a spectacle, and wait for captain Norrington to come over and save the day, as it were.

"They're coming over!" I yelled, seeing the boats on their way.

"Very good then!" Jack said.

We used the canoe again, but this time we ran as fast as our legs could drag us under the water.

We hoisted ourselves back up and onto the deck.

"Why did we take this one and not that one?" I asked, running up to the helm.

"Because, I like this boat better, and it's just so pretty." Jack said, running his fingers along the wood, and shoving me out of the way steering us away from the canon blasts coming from the other ship.

Why had I gotten myself mixed in to this? I could be on an island right now drinking rum and watching island boys. But no, I'm stuck on a ship with a crazed pirate, and a lovesick land dweller.


	6. Chapter 6

We set sail and things were loud and hectic until the moon was high above our heads, and the wind was calm. The stars were shining brilliantly tonight, and I could see the big dipper, the one constellation that I had bothered to remember.

I smiled fondly, remembering my father would walk me to the top of his tavern and point out all of the constellations and explain the stories behind them. He had always been very smart and knowledgeable, I thought he was smart enough to be king or a captain, which made me wonder why he had chosen to buy a bar. Where brawls occurred each night, where less than desirable men lurked, and woman flaunted there 'goods' to all who were interested. In fact, that had been where he met my mother. She was beautiful, her thick golden girls always neatly braided and safely clipped atop her head, and big green eyes that lit up whenever she would listen to the men's tales of adventures and glory. I got my hair from her, though it wasn't as golden, it was more like wheat with streaks of near white blonde hair. My eyes were from my father, who had light sandy brown hair that reached his jaw line and always parted itself down the middle. He had been handsome too. But after they married my mother quit being a prostitute, and would sing and wait tables at my father's tavern.

But I frowned as I looked at an orange star, high above. It looked like the flames that had engulfed the family business the night after I turned twelve. A drunk got into a fight with another un-desirable, and they knocked over some drinks and candles, and boom! A large explosion that killed and wounded everyone. My parents died and all I had was some money, and a few trinkets. I used the money to buy a sword, and a very, very small ship.

My daydreaming was cut short when I felt somebody stand next to me at the side of the ship. I lazily looked over to see William, staring at me.

"Can I help you?" I said, my voice cracking slightly, making me turn my head away and take a deep breathe.

"Not really, I just thought you needed some company." He said quietly, his English accent intriguing me.

"Yeah, I guess I do." I said, smiling up at him. I wasn't all that bad; I could be nice, granted the other person was nice to me and didn't have a sword pointed at my head.

"So, shilling for your thoughts?" he said with a crooked smile.

"Just memories, of things long forgotten, or things I had hoped were forgotten." I said, turning away to look back at the stars. Just how many were up there? Were they really gods and goddesses that had deceased? Were they loved ones?

"I have those too, though I don't think it's healthy to forget them."

"Why not? If you push it away, then you don't have to think about it." I said quietly, turning to look at him quizzically, as he turned away to look up at the sky as I had been doing just a few moments earlier.

"Because, if you don't remember them its not fair to the people you are trying to forget. And if you don't remember any of the bad things, the good things don't seem as good." He finished with a somber smile, and I put my hand on his forearm.

"I guess we can both grudgingly remember together, eh?"

"Sounds good to me."

We were both silent for a moment, just staring at the stars. It was something you did quite often when you lived out at see and didn't have much else to do at night. Unless you were on a large ship with many people, then there was usually gambling, drinking, partying, all that fun stuff.

"So why did you become a pirate? You don't really look like the type."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have seen some women pirates, and you don't look like them."

"Well we don't all look the same will." I said with a chuckle.

"That's not really what I mean, but that is a good point. So why did you become a pirate?"

"Better question, why do you dislike pirates?"

"I don't dislike pirates."

"Don't lie to me, and don't worry, I'm not offended. I really don't blame you for not favoring my, line of work."

"Pirates killed my father, and attacked my ship when I was crossing from England."

"Oh, sorry bout that. It wasn't me, but still, sorry."

"It's ok."

We were silent again when I sighed and turned around, blushing when I saw I had kept my hand on his arm the whole time. I placed my hand on his shoulder and said, "youre not that much different from me will. And being a pirate doesn't mean you hate everyone and live to steal. It's a hunger for adventure, and thirst for freedom. Nothing is completely black and white. But you will have to figure that out eventually." With that I walked away and went to the lower level, climbing into my hammock and drifting off into sleep, where the waves were my friends, that fishes my family. Away from all the danger.

The next day we made our way to Tortuga and docked the ship. I was wary of leaving it, I mean, we had stolen a ship, why wouldn't somebody try to steal ours?

Tortuga never changed, it was one of those places that time forgot, the buildings stayed the same, the people were all predictably drunk and happy, or drunk and angry, or drunk and sad, and it was always very much alive at night.

Jack went on a ramble about Tortuga and its amazing qualities, while I waved at a toothless shop owner, and Will frowned and coughed as the putrid air filled his lungs.

Then Jack mentioned something about no man feeling unwanted as one of the whores walked up to him and slapped him.

"I'm not sure I deserved that." He said confused. It happened again, though this time he admitted it was deserved. I laughed and linked arms with will as we headed off to where ever Jack felt like taking us. He claimed it would be a surprised, whether or not it was a good surprise was still unknown.

PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YA ALL! HAHAHA lol


	7. Chapter 7

Oh my friggen god its been forever and im so so so so sorry…..seriously, really sorry…..writers block is horrible but that's no excuse! Here it is, my next chapter….

The familiar stench of debauchery and whiskey, mixed with the humble aroma of sweat and rotting corpses filled my freckled nose as Will, Jack and I made our way to what I was presuming to be a tavern. But rather than enter we walked around it to find where they kept the meat before it ended up with a bullet between the eyes. Poor little piggy's.

Laying in hay amongst the swine was a large bellied man with strange sideburns holding a bottle, snoring away as though he were comfortably sleeping in an extravagant room that didn't reek of pig shit and something that I couldn't identify.

"Bloody hell this is more revolting than the sewage." I said, crinkling my nose.

"Tortuga has plumbing?" Jack murmured, filling a bucket with water.

"Yeah, those lovely off yellow sometimes red streams on the side of the "roads". That's our plumbing, only the best for our visitors here on the lovely and oh so peaceful island of Tortuga." I said, gesturing wildly, doing nothing to help him and will with whatever it was they were attempting to even do.

"Is there any particular reason you are behaving like a sarcastic little wench? That time of the month?" he questioned, not an ounce of humor in his voice.

Eventually he and will stood over the sleeping man, as the first bucket of water viciously assaulted him, causing him to roughly awake and sputter, muttering curses and threatening to kill us.

"Jack? Me first love" he said happily, only the slightest slur in his voice, I was impressed. "You know its bad luck to wake a man when he's sleeping." He said, seriously as he leaned forward, as though he actually believed what he was saying.

I rolled my eyes; again, I really, honestly needed to quit that. It was a habit, a crutch, and I try to avoid those unless they involve some form of good old fashioned intoxication.

"Well lucky for me I know the counter curse." Jack said, kneeling down to eye level with the smelly wretch whose name I had yet to be told. Jack then babbled some nonsense that was apparently a counter curse which translates into "gibberish im making up but since you can't understand it and im using English it sounds legitimate." I am surrounded by idiots, why am I still here?

"Aye, that'll about do it." the man said, taking jacks hand and hoisted himself up into and unsteady standing position. Only to be greeted with another onslaught of water, courtesy of Will.

"Blast im already awake!" he yelled, resembling and upset toddler.

"That was for the smell." Will said with a hint of finality, and we all looked at each other in agreement, the man had been sleeping with the dinner.

We then found ourselves inside the tavern, and I was sitting next to a standing Will, chugging what I presume to be my second cup of whiskey.

Will looked on in disgust, then turned and eyed the tavern with mistrust.

"It's understandable when you think about it."

"What is?" he asked, his head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Why pirates continue to come here despite the lack of sanitation amidst the brutality. You may look down on it, but to us, its home. You can go wherever you like, but we can't. Even if we were to dress all nice and fancy with matching shoes, people would still know. We just don't fit in, and we don't need to. We all may hate each other but we still accept each other and don't look down on anyone. Most of us could never be accepted by society."

He was quiet for a moment as I finally set down my mug, liquid sloshing back and forth; I stopped drinking whenever I was cross or upset. It never led to anything I could be proud of, or sometimes even remember.

"Why couldn't you blend?" will finally asked, as I looked up at him in confusion at his currently adorable state of non comprehension, made me think of my old nickname for him, fluffy.

"Because, I just couldn't. I saw Elizabeth, with her perfect hair and perfect face and manners. Even in all the danger she was eloquent and graceful. I'm brash, constantly look like a wreck, I'm not smart in the way a lady of your world is supposed to be, I mean, I can't even count."

"Elizabeth is beautiful, but so are you, you know. In your own way, you're exciting, exotic, and, um, well you know. And I think you're pretty smart, and if you want I can always teach you to count." He said, flushing as he looked everywhere but at me.

I knew he was just being polite, I mean, I'm nice to look at, but I was no superior beauty like Lady Elizabeth. Men didn't stop in their tracks to watch me walk by because they knew. I was rough around the edges, a beauty in my own right, but nobody actually stopped to take notice of the wild haired blonde who was too tall, too tan, with dirt all over her face.

Before I could continue, an intoxicated woman started to heavily lean on William, which I took as my queue to turn around and go back to drinking merrily with no intention of paying the bartender who was stupid enough to serve me before I gave him the money.

Sometime around dawn jack, and his chubby buddy whose name I hadn't committed to memory yet escorted a slightly unsober me and a scarred for life William to the docks to check out a possible shrew. Or screw. Something that sounded like that.

When we arrived, it was finally light out and the sun was peaking out above the trees. There on the docks was mr. pig with a bunch of pirate degenerates out to make a quick buck by joining a bunch of idiots and me on a voyage to….ok im not even sure but once im sober ill be sure to ask jack. I don't need will thinking im a bigger idiot than im sure he already believes me to be.

"Alright you pig shit eating swine! Join us and I wont be forced to force you!" I slurred, deftly pointing my sword in their unfortunate direction.

"Love, please do leave the negotiating to me." jack whispered heavily into my ear, his breath brutally attacking my nostrils.

I lowered my sword and glared at everyone before wandering to the ship, not really caring what happened. Seeing as I had full intentions on leaving with this ship anyways, crew or no crew. Preferably no crew, so I made my way to the helm, I could slip away slowly without them noticing until it was too late, im talented like that. Now the only question is, where is the helm again?


	8. Chapter 8

PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS MY DARLINGS!

I found myself walking in the opposite direction on the helm and stopped to look around and find myself standing in the middle of main deck. Sadly, when I was intoxicated, I lacked a certain sense of direction crucial to surviving or when attempting to steal a ship whiles its crew stood only about 200 feet away. I whipped around and sauntered to the wheel.

"Aria, go and unlatch the sail with the crew, this is not a toy mind you, savvy?" I heard Jack say from behind me.

"I've sailed a ship before sparrow, ones much more impressive than this I can tell you. Now patronize me again, and not a single wench in all of Tortuga will not laugh at you as you walk by, savvy?" I said in his face, my dagger I had almost forgotten about jabbing his, "goods".

"Easy there love, wouldn't want any accidents before we make it to isle de muerta."

"The isle de muerta? Are you mad Jack?" I said incredulously as a gust of wind blew my hair around wildly.

"Didn't you already know this?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow accusingly.

"I didn't think it was my business." I said with a huff and turned on my heel, inwardly groaning. How had I gotten mixed in with these idiots? The isle de muerta could not be found, and even if it could be it was almost guaranteed to be heavily guarded. I made my way over to and William, to hear them speaking in hushed voices. Probably something private, I wasn't one to interfere. 

So I listened in instead from the stairs, only to be forced to once again roll my eyes, the fat man was explaining Jacks "story" and how he rescued himself from certain death on a stupid deserted island after only three days of being marooned by a mutinous crew. Please, I could do that in my sleep. And I wouldn't use turtles either, id catch a damn dolphin.

"Where did he get the rope?" I heard will question, which did indeed make me wonder a bit too.

"From the hair, on my back." I heard the always welcomed and pleasant voice of Sparrow say from behind my awkward eavesdropping perch.

This caused will and pig man to see me, which I took as a good queue to leave and steal the captain's cabin as my own.

I slipped inside and took a look around; it was nice little area with maps and trinkets all around. I snooped around and managed to find myself a few shillings in the top drawer of the desk. Then I stopped in front of a mirror. My eyes were more of a blue for some reason, and my hair was a little bit darker since I truthfully hadn't been spending much time out in the sun. but I was still a mess, and my stomach tightened, knowing how upset my mother would be if she saw me, and I never liked to upset her, even if she wasn't physically with me.

I grabbed the pitcher of water that had been on the corner of the floor since we first got there and washed myself thoroughly after locking the door. I rubbed the water all over my face and dried off with the coat the previous captain had left sitting on the back of the chair. I ran some of the water through my hair and slowly finger combed it until it had a managed, soft look to it.

I redressed myself and went back to using the scarf to accentuate my feminine figure rather than hide it, and looked back into the mirror. My cheeks and nose which had normally been pink with sunburn had taken advantage of lack of sunlight and now had a tan glow which had previously been hidden by the dirt. I wasn't pale with a milky complexion like most ladies strived for, but I was exotic and I was over hiding it. For some reason, since I had met Will I wanted to impress him, get to know him, catch his attention. I know he loves Elizabeth, but a girl can always hope. And I had to say, I looked damn good right about now.

I walked out the cabin to see the sun had risen to its highest point in the sky, and the crew was still working, granted not as hard as before and it could be seen in that we were slower than before and there was mud all over the deck.

I pointed at the man with the parrot and demanded he wash the deck, holding my sword should he have any ideas about disobeying. He nodded and went to work getting the mop and bucket. I then took the role of ordering around the crew while Jack fiddled with his funny little compass, unaware of the slackers he had hired.

At the end of the day, I found myself standing at the forecastle, looking down at the figure head, and the angry waters beneath it.

"we seem to meet up here a lot."

WILLS POV

I couldn't sleep, I hadn't become accustomed to living on the water just yet, and the constant feeling of slight sea sickness was rather disconcerting. I made my way to the deck to look around when I saw Aria leaning against the railing, looking off somewhere. Here hair glowed in the moonlight, swaying enticingly in the breeze. Ever sinc ei had first met her she always caught me off guard, left me speechless, and was constantly surprising me. one minute she was shallow and angry, the next drunk and silly, then thoughtful and intelligent, I needed to know more, but I couldn't help but feel I was betraying my feelings for Elizabeth. Elizabeth, although most likely out of my reach, was the safer choice, she was classically beautiful, I had known here for so long, and our small flirtations were always cordial. I felt safe with her, but with Aria, there was a constant feeling of excitement in the air, but she was a pirate.

So was your father. Said the small voice in my head as I walked over to wear Aria was standing, she was a nice view from behind.

'STOP THAT' I yelled at myself in my head, such thoughts held no place here.

"We seem to meet here a lot." I said quietly, hoping I didn't startle her.

She turned around, her eyes widened in shock; this vulnerable expression was interesting to see, since she always looked so tough, even when she was drunk or being thoughtful.

"Hello Will, shouldn't you be asleep?" she questioned with a grin.

"Yes, but I felt you should have some company." I answered confidently, standing next to her, trying to see what she was looking at.

She rolled her eyes, something I saw her do rather often, and looked back out at the ocean.

Something looked different today, upon closer inspection she looked, well, the only thing I can think of was, fresh.

ARIAS POV

"Is there something I can help you with? It's odd being stared at you know." I said, looking at him out of the corner of my eye."

"Sorry about that." He stammered quickly, looking off into the distance.

"You should be feeling pretty good right about now." I said quietly.

"Why?" he asked, looking at me out of the corner of his eyes, mimicking me.

"We are apparently very close to the island and your 'bonny lass', you should be excited. Once she hears you came to save her from certain death she ought to be rather grateful." I said, feeling my stomach knot up.

"Oh, well yes I am happy to be saving her, making sure she is alright and all."

"Aren't you in love with her?" I asked still not looking at him directly, already knowing the answer.

"I feel safe with her, and I care for her as I have since she saved me, but these days I don't know if I do actually love her. Sometimes its difficult to tell love from lust, or compassion, or caring, and sometimes ive wondered if its love or just a childhood infatuation ive clung to for security."

I could feel the knots in my stomach turning into butterflies of nervousness.

I looked up at him curiously, tilting my head to the side in curiosity; this was my best angle of course.

"What do you mean? I thought you loved her." I said, I truly was confused to, wasn't that the whole reason he went after her?

"I thought I did for awhile, honestly. But lately some things have been changing my perspective."

"I see." I murmured, not really caring if he heard me, maybe I had a chance after all.

THANKYOU FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! Hoped u liked wills pov, we all already know what she thinks of herself so I thought it would be interesting to see what she is thought of through others eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

OK, I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN FOREVER, MY BAD. BUT IM DISSAPPOINTED IN THE LACK OF REVIEWS TO BE HONEST…PLUS IM ATTEMTPING TO BALANCE TWO JOBS AND BABYSITTING AND A NEW DOG…DAMN I SOUND LIKE A GROWN UP…..URGH…BUT HERE YOU GO, PLEASE REVIEW MY LOVELIES, IT MEANS A TON!

Will and I had somehow found ourselves talking to each other throughout the entire night, simply discussing what was on our mind, and I learned a small bit about Wills old live back in Port Royal. He had been a blacksmiths apprentice, his work always appreciated, though the credit going to the drunken lout who owned the shop. I vaguely remembered the man; I believe he is the one who knocked out dear old Jack before I had escaped into the streets. Good times, good times.

We calmly watched the sun rise, but the sky had a faint reddish tint to it, which caused goose bumps to crawl all the way up my back and to my neck. It brought back the old saying my father had always said to men on mornings like this before a voyage, "a red sky at night, a sailors delight. Red sky in the morning, a sailor takes warning."

I comforted myself in saying that we weren't certainly sailors on this ship, we were actually pirates. We were entirely different and therefore could not possibly be held to the same ridiculous superstitions as sailors, although I couldn't shake off the memories I had of previous encounters with red mornings such as this one.

We then heard a sharp call from above from the lookout, and the ship magically came to life as the men slowly and tiredly left their bunks and arrived on deck to groggily get the ship ready for a day's journey. I lightly patted Will on the shoulder and murmured a soft goodbye, relishing the moment of intimacy we had shared that night, hoping that this new friendship would actually last.

I took over my self created post of co captain, ordering the crew to do menial/degrading tasks for my own sick pleasure, and attempting to maintain some sort of order in this mass of chaos that Jack had introduced into my, albeit chaotic, quiet world. This crew was certainly a great deal better than most of the ones I had taken part in, but pirates were pirates and they still annoyed me regardless.

The water was choppy all day, and massive winds attempted to veer us off course, as I had begrudgingly expected. Luckily it seemed this was the worse we were in for today, rather than some massive thunder storm that surely would have ended the venture a tad early. But nevertheless it was a pain in the ass and the crew became severely agitated, as they wondered many mutinous thoughts about the ones who had set them on this dangerous journey in the first place. Leading me to quit harassing the crew, this not being the time to torment them.

That night though, we reached our destination and I was mixed with awe, and anxiety over the discovery. It was impressive that we had found it, but would the things will said last night change when he saw Elizabeth again after having been separated? I would miss him, in this world of piracy and treachery, it felt so comforting to have somebody who wasn't completely corrupted by the world I lived in, and I loved the fact that he was somebody I felt I could trust. I hadn't felt that in so long it had taken me awhile to realize what I was feeling for him. Will and Jack got into two boats, as Jack murmured to the fat man, "keep to the code" in earshot of Will. I saw a flicker of something in wills face, and felt a need to go with them, it was strong and after years on the sea I knew to trust my gut.

So I quickly ran over before their boat was fully lowered, and tossed myself in, landing in on jack and will as they yelled in surprise at my less than stellar entrance. Hey, at least I landed in the boat and not the water.

"You boys didn't think you were going to leave me behind did you? Because that's just not very nice." I said cheekily, masking my nerves with a large grin that definitely didn't meet my eyes, hoping that my anxiety didn't show on my face.

The two of them grumbled under their breathe and rolled their eyes but still didn't say much, it seemed they both had a lot on their minds, and I had a feeling that the things they were thinking weren't matching up, and something was definitely off on this tiny little boat.

I helped row to the island against my strict laziness policy, since it appeared Jack had absolutely no natural talent in that area and it would make our very uncomfortable, and extremely tense journey go faster than it had started.

The island had a look of dark mystery about it, you could feel the misery and anger that loomed in the air, and it was suffocating me from the mere sight of it. The scenery was beautiful in a very dark, macabre sort of way, and I was quite sure that I was the only one taking in the view before us. Actually, I was sure I was the only one fully concentrating on the island, and not dwelling on other, silent matters.

We quietly entered the dimly lit cave and stealthily made our way through to our destination. Jack and will had a hushed discussion about pirates and gold behind me, when Jack made a dark comment that made my nerves flare up and heart race.

"You're already on your way to becoming one." And mentioned an obsession with treasure which made me shutter un noticed. I didn't want will to be a pirate, a companion, yes, a bloodthirsty greedy, cruel pirate would not work for me at all. Wow I was a serious hypocrite I then realized, I was essentially talking shit about myself during this inner monologue. But I was a completely different case, I didn't have a choice in choosing this life and he actually did, I didn't want him to become corrupted and dark.

"You're wrong! I am not obsessed with treasure." Will grumbled angrily as we docked the boat and climbed clumsily onto land, which we hadn't seen in days.

I rolled my eyes inwardly, that is what he chose to refute? Seriously? This boy would never cease to stop confusing me it seems.

"Aria, stay here in the boat and be ready to take off alright? We need to be able to get out quickly. Will said, holding onto my forearm tightly as he stared into my eyes. The chocolate orbs were mesmerizing and I felt myself agreeing before I even realized what had happened. The two of them walked a bit away, but if I leaned over the front of the tiny boat I could watch. There was a loud ceremony going on in the deeper area of the caves, and I could hear thunderous cheers and I had that uneasy feeling return to my stomach unwelcomed.

But then I saw something that truly disturbed me, I watched in confusion and disgust as Will hit Jack over the head from behind with a board, and murmured something about not being leverage with absolutely no remorse or guilt in his face.

I leaned back into the boat, holding on tightly to the sides, feeling completely sick to my stomach. I had trusted him, elevated him to a status of new friend, and this is what he does? He attacks an innocent man from behind? Was he even planning on bringing jacks body back to the ship? He had hit him rather hard from what I had been able to hear, had he hit hard enough he may have caused serious damage and that sent a wave of terror threw me. In all my years on the seas, I had never, ever killed a single person that I encountered, and that was a secret I kept close to the chest.

A human life had to be cherished no matter how filthy, disgusting or cruel the soul was, they were still a person after all. And even just leaving him here unconscious was just as bad as killing him, this was jacks old crew we were talking about. They would not spare him or leave him stranded this time around, he was essentially good as dead now. I started to hastily climb out of the boat to get his body back when Will, and the lovely Elizabeth came barreling down towards the boat, will ushering me to prepare to shove off from the shore.

I looked over Elizabeth and felt a little shock and jealousy go through me, even after all this trauma she looked lovely as the first time I had met her back in port royal, although she looked rather pale and out of sorts. I would have to make sure she wasn't sick when we got back to the ship. Illness spread like wildfire and needed to be taken care of quickly before it seriously harmed anyone.

I began to row, my stomach churning as I thought of Jack laying there helpless. I looked at will and saw a dark look on his face. I had merely thought of him as a simple, but good hearted and chivalrous land dweller, who would do what he could to achieve his goals, peacefully. But no, there was another side to him, a darker side and I wasn't exactly sure how I truly felt about it. Physically I felt myself more drawn to this masculine personality, but I could feel myself emotionally cutting myself away from him.

I had been around too many "men" like what he was turning into, to risk any sort of new emotional scarring. We got back to the ship, and boarded, as the fat man asked curiously about jack.

"he said to keep to the code." Will said brusquely to the crew, escorting Elizabeth to the lower levels of the ship, most likely to catch up and admit their undying love for eachother. I stood unsteadily with the crew, feeling the sense of overwhelming morbidity fill us all to the chest. Everyone slowly and unsurely resumed their posts, a feeling of unease all around now that we had no true captain.

I looked off into the distant black sky and wondered darkly, just what Callypsos plan for this voyage was.


End file.
